Szeptozgon
SzeptozgonCo kryją smoki, dawniej Szepcząca ŚmierćJak wytresować smoka (ang. Whispering Death) — gatunek niebezpiecznego smoka, przedstawiciel kamiennej klasy. Jego rysunek pojawia się w Smoczym Podręczniku już w filmie Jak wytresować smoka, jednak lepiej ten gatunek przybliża krótkometrażówka Księga smoków. Wielokrotnie pojawia się on również w serialu. Jego charakterystyczną zdolnością jest kopanie tuneli pod ziemią. Wygląd Szeptozgon przypomina ogromnego węża. Ma około dwudziestu pięciu metrów długości. Jego ciało jest długie i smukłe, pozbawione łap. Głowa jest duża i okrągła, co pozwala na szerokie rozwarcie szczęk. Obrotowe zęby smoka umożliwiają mu drążenie tuneli pod ziemią. Na całej długości ciała smoka, a także dookoła jego łba, wyrastają długie, proste, ostre kolce, którymi smok potrafi strzelać niczym Śmiertnik Zębacz. Dodatkowo, wzdłuż brzegów części brzusznej ciągną się dwa rzędy stałych kolców, które są krótsze i zakrzywione do tyłu. Smok jest wyposażony w parę małych skrzydeł, którymi musi dość szybko machać, by móc lecieć; za dodatkowy napęd służy mu wirujący niczym serpentyna ogon. Kolor skóry Szeptozgona to brudna, ciemna zieleń. Brzuch jest jasnożółty, zaś końcówka ogona oraz kolce na głowie mają ciemnoczerwony odcień. Ubarwienie takie jest typowe dla wszystkich przedstawicieli gatunku, jednak zdarzają się osobniki o innej kolorystyce. Siedlisko i dieta Szeptozgony przebywają przede wszystkim pod ziemią i tam też można je najczęściej znaleźć. Za pomocą swoich obrotowych zębów tworzą dziesiątki tuneli, którymi się poruszają. Smoki te można spotkać w wielu miejscach Archipelagu - zamieszkują Wyspę Szeptozgonów, pojawiają się także na Berk. Ze względu na przynależność do kamiennej klasy, Szeptozgony, podobnie jak Gronkle, żywią się skałami, możliwe także, że glebą. Prawdopodobnie niczym olbrzymie dżdżownice pochłaniają wszystko, przez co się przegryzą, a ich układy pokarmowe oddzielają substancje odżywcze. Szeptozgony potrafią także łowić ryby, które wydają się również stanowić dla nich rodzaj pokarmu - na pewno żywi się nimi zmutowana forma tego gatunku, Krzykozgon. Zachowanie i tresura Szeptozgony są jednymi z najbardziej niebezpiecznych gatunków. Agresja jest wpleciona w ich naturę od samego wyklucia - samice składają olbrzymie ilości jaj i ze wszystkich wylęgają się młode, jednak przeżywa tylko kilka najsilniejszych osobników. Pozostałe padają ofiarą zarówno innych drapieżników, jak i silniejszego rodzeństwa. Mimo tego, młode słuchają matki, jeśli ta jest w pobliżu, i podążają za nią, a nawet starają się ją odszukać. Młode Szeptozgony są znacznie niebezpieczniejsze od dorosłych, ponieważ mają nieco słabsze zmysły, a ponadto nie potrafią jeszcze w pełni kontrolować swoich kolców oraz ognia. Szeptozgony to smoki stadne i już od wyklucia przemieszczają się oraz polują w niewielkich grupach. Przywiązują się do miejsca, w którym się wykluły, i chociaż niekoniecznie spędzają w nim całe życie, potrafią wrócić tam nawet po wielu latach. Dorosłe osobniki, choć wciąż agresywne, są spokojniejsze od młodych. Mają też bardzo dobrą pamięć i potrafią rozpoznać ludzi czy smoki nawet po długim czasie; pamiętają też, co dana osoba lub zwierzę w przeszłości zrobiło - za pomoc odwdzięczają się wsparciem, za agresję zemstą. thumb|180 px|[[Albrecht tresuje Szeptozgona]] Tresura Szeptozgona, choć gatunek ten wydaje się wybitnie nieprzyjazny, jest możliwa. Według krótkometrażówki Księga smoków, najlepszą metodą na wytresowanie Szeptozgona jest wyczyszczenie jego zębów. Sprawdza się również łagodne umieszczenie dłoni między nozdrzami smoka - w ten sposób osobnika tego gatunku poskromił Albrecht Perfidny. Moce i umiejętności Ogień Szeptozgon zieje potężnymi, gorącymi pierścieniami ognia. Atak z podziemia Smok drąży tunele pod ziemią, co umożliwia mu swobodne przemieszczanie się po okolicy i pozostanie niezauważonym. Robi to za pomocą mocnych i ostrych zębów, które pełnią również funkcję broni przeciw wrogowi. Ma do tego doskonałą orientację. Szeptozgony potrafią, będąc pod ziemią, skutecznie zlokalizować ofiarę na powierzchni i zaatakować ją z zaskoczenia, dzięki czemu atak wydaje się jeszcze bardziej przerażający. Niejednokrotnie smoki nie muszą nawet wychylać się na powierzchnię - potrafią podkopać tunel pod ofiarą, która wpada do niego pod własnym ciężarem. Strzał kolcami Szeptozgon potrafi strzelać kolcami umieszczonymi na całej długości ich ciała, tak jak Śmiertnik Zębacz. Daje mu to dodatkową przewagę nad wrogiem. Inne umiejętności Jako jeden z nielicznych gatunków Szeptozgon nie ulega wpływowi smoczymiętki. Etapy rozwoju Whispering Death eggs.png|Jajo Baby Whispering Death.png|Pisklę Whispe x1.JPG|Dorosły osobnik SzeptytanRoB.png|Tytan Jajo Jaja Szeptozgona pojawiają się w sezonie Jeźdźcy smoków: Obrońcy Berk, w odcinku Żyj i pozwól latać, oraz w grach. Serialowa koncepcja wyglądu, mająca również odbicie w grze School of Dragons, to dosyć duże, owalne jajo z szarą skorupą poznaczoną ciemnoszarymi plamami. Według DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk jajo to jest wysokie i podłużne, kanciaste, a wyglądem przypomina błękitną bryłę lodu. W jego wnętrzu znajduje się nieco ciemniejsza spirala. Pisklę Pisklę Szeptozgona pojawia się w serialu i w grach. Niewiele różni się od dorosłego osobnika poza rozmiarem, wielkimi oczami oraz bardzo małymi skrzydełkami. Posiada również mniej zębów, które nie są jeszcze ostre. Tytan Tytaniczny Szeptozgon pojawia się tylko w grach. Smok różni się od dorosłej formy barwą - z zielonej zmienia ją na złotą z elementami błękitu i fioletu na skrzydłach. Kolce oraz zęby smoka ulegają zaostrzeniu i wydłużeniu. Słabości *Szeptozgony mają wstręt do światła, z powodu którego muszą zamieszkiwać podziemia. W związku z tym wychodzą na powierzchnię najczęściej w nocy lub podczas pochmurnej pogody. *Mimo że ich mocne zęby mogą przebić się przez najgrubszą skałę, nie potrafią zrobić tego ze stalą. Pojawienie się ''Jak wytresować smoka Szeptozgon zostaje po raz pierwszy wspomniany w filmie ''Jak wytresować smoka przez Czkawkę szukającego informacji o Nocnej Furii w Smoczym Podręczniku. Smok jest jednym z najgroźniejszych gatunków - chłopak wymawia jego nazwę z przestrachem. ''Księga smoków Szeptozgon pojawia się w krótkometrażówce ''Księga smoków jako jeden z omawianych gatunków. Wraz z Gronklem reprezentuje klasę kamienną. Okazuje się, że aby go oswoić, należy umyć mu zęby. ''Jeźdźcy smoków Szeptozgon debiutuje w serialu w odcinku ''Co kryją smoki. Jeden z osobników tego gatunku żywi urazę do Szczerbatka z powodu jakiegoś starcia w przeszłości, które spowodowało, że Nocna Furia pozostawiła charakterystyczne blizny na ciele drapieżnika. Chociaż Szczerbatek próbuje walczyć na własną rękę, jego niezdolność do lotu stawia go w niekorzystnej sytuacji. Kiedy Szeptozgon niemal zabija go na klifie, smok postanawia zaakceptować pomoc Czkawki i bestia zostaje pokonana. Po wszystkim Szczerbatek wraz z Czkawką niszczą tunele wykopane przez drapieżnika i zatykają je dużymi kamieniami. W odcinku Jesteśmy rodziną (część 2) jeden z Szeptozgonów jest zamknięty w klatce na Wyspie Łupieżców. Albrecht porywa Czkawkę, by ten trenował dla niego smoki, ale chłopak ucieka z pomocą przyjaciół. Na miejscu pozostaje jednak Pleśniak, który podstępem poznał metody tresury gadów. Dzięki niemu Albrechtowi udaje się oswoić Szeptozgona. ''Jeźdźcy smoków: Obrońcy Berk W odcinku ''Żyj i pozwól latać Łupieżcy podkładają jaja Szeptozgonów w tunelach pod Berk, a w odcinku Gronkielowe żelazo wykluwają się pisklęta. W odcinku Niespodzianki spod spodu wyklute pod Berk Szeptozgony swoimi tunelami spuszczają wodę ze studni, a potem atakują wioskę. Okazuje się, że młode tego gatunku są bardziej niebezpieczne niż dorosłe - gorzej panują nad swoimi umiejętnościami i mają gwałtowniejsze usposobienie. Na dodatek z tuneli wydostaje się zmutowany osobnik, nazwany przez jeźdźców Krzykozgonem. Przyjaciołom udaje się odkryć, że słabym punktem bestii jest słońce, i wykorzystać to przeciwniko nim. Szeptozgony razem ze swoim rannym kuzynem uciekają. Szeptozgony odgrywają ważną rolę w odcinku Wyrzutki (część 2). Czkawka odkrywa, że niszczący Archipelag Krzykozgon po prostu szuka swojej matki, a ta jest zamknięta w lochach na Wyspie Łupieżców. Jeźdźcy sprowadzają białego potwora do matki, a ta wraz z młodymi pomaga Czkawce i Albrechtowi uwolnić Stoicka i pokonać Berserków. ''Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata Szeptozgony pojawiają się przez moment w odcinku ''Pod osłoną nocy. Mają własną wyspę na Archipelagu. Jeźdźcy oglądają ją podczas poszukiwań wyspy odpowiedniej na bazę. Znani przedstawiciele Z filmów i serialu *Nemezis Szczerbatka *Groundsplitter Z gier ''DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk *Defender Whispering Death *Exotic Whispering Death *Gravedigger *Rushing Death *Trailtwister *Tuffnut's Death Ride *Wrylite *Mawdrill DreamWorks Dragons: Titan Uprising *Bombwelter *Brisk Whisper *Gritty Sawmaw *Guarded Whisper *Sky-Pirate W grach DreamWorks Dragons: Wild Skies Szeptozgon pojawia się w grze ''DreamWorks Dragons: Wild Skies, w której, podobnie jak inne smoki, można go wytresować. Zjada pachnące kwiaty, baraninę i kraby. Jego kryjówka mieści się w The Woods That Howled. ''DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk School of Dragons Szeptozgon pojawił się 13 lutego 2014 roku. Jego jajo kosztuje 300 gemów i wykluwa się 12 godzin. Można je również pozyskać poprzez wykonanie odpowiedniej misji - ''Explore the Dark Depths. Posiadacze złotego członkostwa mają możliwość wybrania go jako smoka początkowego. Smok posiada własną animację. Smoki tego gatunku pojawiają się również w tunelach Szeptozgonów, gdzie można spotkać pojedyncze latające osobniki, lecz nie zmieniają one rozgrywki. Ciekawostki *W filmie Jak wytresować smoka nazwa tego smoka jedyny raz została przetłumaczona jako Szepcząca Śmierć. Później, zarówno w Księdze smoków, jak i w serialu i filmach, gatunek ten występuje pod nazwą Szeptozgon. *Nazwa tego smoka wzięła się od charakterystycznego, przypominającego szept dźwięku, który wydaje. Dźwięk ten jest czasem słyszalny, zanim smok się pokaże, co dodatkowo wpływa deprymująco na ludzi. *Smok ten unika światła słonecznego i większość czasu spędza pod ziemią. *Smoki tego gatunku są bardzo pamiętliwe i mściwe. *Zmutowaną odmianą Szeptozgona jest Krzykozgon. *Szeptozgony są jedynymi smokami, które przyciąga wrzask Krzykozgona, zamiast je dezorientować *Na smoka nie działa smoczymiętka. *Smoki z tego gatunku uwielbiają szczotkowanie zębów. Gdy umyje się jednemu zęby, to łatwiej jest go wytresować. *Szeptozgony podobnie jak Śmiertniki Zębacze bardziej polegają na kolcach niż ogniu. *Młode Szeptozgony są gwałtowniejsze niż dorosłe osobniki. *Szeptozgony są w stanie latać zaraz po wykluciu. *W grze School of Dragons pojemnik z jajami Szeptozgona ma odmienną stylistykę. *W School of Dragons Szeptozgon podczas zabawy goni promień światła, choć teoretycznie ze względu na wrażliwość na nie powinien go unikać. Gry nie uwzględniają tej słabości, gdyż nie tworzy się w nich osobnych mechanik dla każdego gatunku smoka. *Smok prawdopodobnie ma analogiczną budowę narządów wewnętrznych jak u węży np: zredukowanie lewego płuca. *Jest jednym z kilku nielicznych smoków, obok Drzewokosa, Krzykozgona i Ślizgochlasta, pozbawionym kończyn innych niż skrzydła. *Mimo, że szeptozgony mają oficjalnie maksymalną długość 29m, większość okazów wydaje się większa. Nemezis Szczerbatka ma około 42m. Przypisy Zobacz też en:Whispering Death de:Flüsternder Tod es:Muerte Susurrante ru:Шёпот Смерти it:Morte Sussurrante pt-br:Suspiro da Morte fr:Murmure Mortel Kategoria:Gatunki smoków Kategoria:Kamienna klasa Kategoria:Gatunki z filmów Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Kategoria:Gatunki z serialu Kategoria:Szeptozgony Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Titan Uprising Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Wild Skies